


The Virus - Upgrading the World

by Lucifia



Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [1]
Category: The Virus - Upgrading the World
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Incest, Infection, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Other, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: An intrepid scientist develops a virus to enhance the sexual drive of men and women, along with several other personally chosen personal characteristics. Having had a very successful test with his daughter, the pair of them take their invention on the road! Follow the adventures of Henry, Lucy, Tanya, Lily, and Sam as they get into lots of trouble with their slightly out of control invention!
Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Preliminary Data

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes home his invention to test out on his unsuspecting daughter Lucy!

Lucy and Henry lived in New Chicago, one of many stations that orbited the Sun. While the majority of the human population remained on earth, the richer and more influential folk had opted for the new 'disc cities' that dotted earth's orbit. The rotating cities had been a brand new innovation brought into being about 150 years ago. Each hosted approximately one billion people and was a flat circular station with cities built onto each side. For twelve hours each day, the stations would remain motionless with one of the sides receiving the full power of the sun. Then they would flip like coins, so that the other side would receive an equal amount as well. In this way, each side had a full 12 hour noon sun, before descending into 12 hours of midnight blackness. As it happens, New Chicago stays within transport range of Earth, allowing for quick teleportation. By pure virtue of human morality, each side of the same station gradually evolved away from each other until they became distinct cities.

The 'good' side became known as the Overcity where all the family friendly themes flourished. Art galleries, science centers, museums, varsity stadiums, theme parks, nature trails...anything and everything deemed wholesome and good could be found here. This was where Lucy had spent most of her life, gaining swift education and athletic prowess. Everyone said 'good-day', and the police force was strong and powerful. Every public surface was meticulously clean, with the greenest grass, the shiniest lamp-posts, and the friendliest neighbors. Crime rates were nearly nil, and there was no need for any prisons. The mayor was a genial happy gentleman, and all political affairs were run transparently and fairly. The daily news was always full of happy stories and advances for the better of mankind. Crime was almost never discussed, as it never happened in the Overcity!...well it did now and then, but anyone even suspected of committing a crime was sent to...

…the Undercity. All the dark elements of society and humanity had congealed into the dystopian mirror reflection of the shining Overcity. Nearly everything was entirely opposite. Instead of university sports halls and dormitories, there were casinos and slave markets. Instead of art galleries and science centers, there were erotic exhibitions and pay-to-play orgies. Instead of nature trails and parks, there were endless dark alleys and dimly lit streets full of prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers, and cut-throats. There was no government...or at least no official one. The Undercity was controlled by Mob Rule. Nearly a dozen families and organizations vied for control territory. Money, Brains, and Opportunity were the currency of the underworld and if you had none of them, you were likely a slave.

Some years ago, Henry had been a brilliant scientist working for Sci-Corp, one of the major chemical industries on the Overcity. He had been framed for a crime and banished to the Undercity without a trial. By the time a second inquire had cleared his name, it was too late to resume his old job or relocate him. Luckily, through contacts in the industrial sector, he had managed to build a secure house in the Undercity, with a short tunnel to Lucy's luxury apartment in the Overcity. This way, he was still able to come home to his sweet baby daughter, and watch her grow up into the desirable sexy lady she was now. In a way, this was fortunate for him. He could still walk the Overcity without persecution, and his newfound contacts in the Undercity paid him good money to use the secret passage way to the other side. He continued to work on his chemical formulas and gained significant infamy in the Undercity, while accumulating favours from the Mob family in his area. By the time his most recent formula was ready for testing, he was a multi-billionaire with the good graces of the mob family securely in his favor.

Henry Stimson sighed at his terminal, squinting with dark blue eyes at the numbers as if that would make them less obstinate. How far he'd come on this project and yet this one final barrier was proving to be the hardest. Wasn't it always that way with progress? He thought, running a hand through short, blonde hair. Though terminal was hardly an accurate phrase for the interface Henry was using. 'Terminal' was a holdover from the 20th century that did little justice to the interface made completely of light that followed him as he rose to go to his stim station. Coffee having been replaced by a concoction of various flavors and stims. One need only select the flavor, texture, and stim and boom: instant refreshment. Though the technology was new so there was a bit of a downtime, allowing Henry to collect his thoughts.

The world of Henry Stimson in 2150 was very different than the past, almost unrecognizable in some ways, and yet so very similar in others. For one, sex was still as valuable a commodity as ever. Even with the global population exploding past the 10 billion mark to come closer to 20 billion now, there were some with the inability to get that most compulsive of desires. And those desires, in the context of some rather extreme reforms, had created the market for Henry's latest work. The reforms in question were the return of indentured servitude. The philosophical compulsions against such matters had been crushed by the demographic and economic factors. There were too many people and too few ways to pay for one's debts. 

And so, slavery in all but name had returned to the 1st world and had expanded the 3rd world. And though it was not ‘cruel’, it had its own cruelties. Servitude of the sexual nature had become a large business, abetted by the illegal stim market. Given the nature of the business, stims that kept the servants impulses at rebellion had become a big-ticket item in the underground. 

So, Henry, a skilled biochemist had been instrumental in expanding the market for stims. The current market focused on keeping the slaves willing and active participants with a special blend of stims and drugs. But the problem was that the various cocktails needed to be precise: Too much and the slaves were kept dull and inactive. Too few and the effects would wear off far too soon, often in the worst contexts. And that had led to Henry's current project: Find a way to keep the slaves in their proper state (horny, willing, and eager) constantly. Henry had concluded that what was needed was a genetic transformation. And the best way to accomplish that, given the circumstances, was a directly applied STI. But far from causing the damage of the long extinct STI's of centuries past, this one would be purely beneficial, in physical terms at least. 

The various complexities of the virus had been easy at first but combining all of them had raised the difficulty considerably. He was one breakthrough away. He took a swig of his drink and had a burst of inspiration, heading over to his chair, his interface following him. He flipped a few gene sequences around, waiting for the data crunch of the various supercomputers to get back to him. With a small ding that seemed almost woeful to the momentous occasion, the code confirmed what he had longed for: The serum was ready. 

Ever a cautious sort, Henry wiped the computers with the data after putting it on a tiny neural drive, hiding it on his person. No reason to give his employers the formula. They had asked for the end product. And he would give it to them: Legions of gorgeous, willing, eager slaves that were not dependent on stims. And the first creation, the one that would help him with his creations would start at home, Henry thought with a wicked smile. But first, the moment of truth, he had to inject himself. 

The virus would be carried inside him (his testes more precisely). But he had engineered it so that he could inject it anywhere in a person and it would find its way to the relevant areas. It would increase sensitivity in the various erogenous zones (enhancing an individual’s specific areas along with the usual, well known.) But the groups funding his project were an eclectic bunch and so there would be a rather special change for women, beyond the physical and mental changes. So long as it made physical contact it would work. That had been important, if only to spare Henry from having to inject himself straight in the sac. He shuddered at the thought. It had taken a month of extra work to make the virus more transmittable, but it had been worth it. After all, the new way of injecting it would be far more entertaining. 

Henry raised the sole physical sample of the STI and grabbed a syringe. Loading it with the virus he took a deep breath. It had taken nearly two years and millions of dollars. It could very well end in his death but then, failing at this point would likely have the same result. Rolling up his sleeve to expose his arm, he pressed the syringe down and injected it, swiftly covering the hole. He sat back in his chair and waited.

It started off as a tingle at the spot of the injection. He could feel his body beginning to react to the invasion of the virus. A sharp pain at the injection was not enjoyable but a good result: The virus would face opposition at first but begin to counter it. Instead of eliminating the body's defenses it would trick them into thinking they were benign. Indeed, the virus would actually work AGAINST any infection along with the body's natural defenses. Soon the pain went away, and Henry smiled. 

Then his body began to change. He could feel his skin tighten around his abdomen, a burning sensation there as the paunch that came from years of office work was eaten away, his arms expanded a slight bit, as muscle compulsively expanded. He tore away the bandage on his arm to see the injection site close up before his eyes. He headed to the bathroom and unzipped his slacks, looking down. And with the final evidence that his project was a success, he headed out the door to go home, smiling as he saw the women in his path perk up and sniff at the air.

******

Lucy waved goodbye to her two best friends, Tanya, and Lily, and began the long walk home. She had just finished off her 3rd university degree and was looking forward to spending a summer with her Daddy and her friends. For an 18 year old, three university degrees was not uncommon, but few had managed to do so in the major sciences. The education system of the world promoted full time education from a young age, accelerating the school course for those with the aptitude and the money. With the current times, she had also dabbled in other areas such as arts, performance and erotica. Erotica was a very popular class, where pupils learned all about sexual technique and fetishes. Lucy suspected it was more for the enjoyment of the staff teaching the class, but it did no harm in learning the skills of the night.

Turning up the main road towards home, Lucy swept her long golden blond curls back from her eyes. All in all she was a curiosity among the students at school. Standing 5'4 with long sexy legs, a modest bust at 32C, and a face that would shame a model, Lucy could have easily fucked her way through education and landed some billionaire husband. But she didn't. She was a mix between trendy and traditional. Everyone loved her at school, from the athletic jocks and the social elite, right down to the steampunk junkies and the nerds of 'electromagnetic chess 32B'. She was just too sweet to hate, but also too mature to treat childishly. She always dressed appropriately and modestly, only once having worn a cheer-leading outfit during an inter-university shootout match. She had been quietly amused when the school newspaper the next day had more pictures of her and the cheerleaders than the actual winning team.

Lucy was by no means a virgin. Far from it. She had had her share of lovers and flings. Most of them sadly weren't worth Lucy's time, but she indulged them for a while before moving on. She knew of her father's actions in the underground world of stims and the sex trade, but she always viewed it as an opportunity for less fortunate girls to have a comfortable life. She also saw it as 'punishment' for girls who abused their power. Thus, she whole heartedly approved of his current project knowing that the girls that would be used were always chosen carefully: Those who wanted it (volunteers), those who needed it (the poor/abused), and those who deserved it (the bitches).

She had initially been enrolled at university for her academic prowess, but soon became known in the athletic circuit for her endurance and strength having carved her name in the mixed martial arts hall of fame several times. She also had her gentle moments, spending time with charities, people in need, and various fundraisers. She never looked down on anyone, or belittled them, and never had enemies or stepped out of line. Ok…she stepped out of line ONCE, and had ONE enemy...and even then, the incident made her smile.

Vicky was one of the social elites like Lucy, but utterly opposite. Snobbish, haughty, dumb, and with more reconstructive surgery than Darth Vader. Platinum blonde with conditioner and far too much makeup, Vicky loved oppressing the unfortunate students who could not afford her modifications or thought them unnecessary (which was nearly everyone). The only reason why no one had succeeded in disciplining her, was that Vicky's father was head of Sci-Corps, an influential drug company with a significant holding in the school's funding. Lucy smiled to herself as she reflected on that glorious day.

Lucy had been in the library, researching historical STDs to help her Daddy with his project. It was a Saturday and the library was meant to be closed, but she had obtained special permission. As she was replacing the video drives she had been researching, the doors burst open, and in walked Vicky and her gang, dragging Lily by the hair. Poor Lily had been stripped of all her clothes and kicked about before Lucy descended upon Vicky like a vengeful tiger. She broke Vicky's arm in several places before kicking her out the door. Lucy had taken Lily home to her father, where they had spent the night together, tenderly attending to Lily's wounds. Unknown to Henry, it was also the first time Lucy experienced a little lesbian love and sex. Lucy absolutely loved it...the tender caresses, the wild screams and sweet juices. Lily quickly became Lucy's lover and close friend.

Lily was smaller than Lucy by about 2 inches. She had small 32B breasts, and cute short hair which often made others mistake her for a younger child. Shy and soft spoken, she was very suggestible and often didn't go against others' wishes unless Lily really didn’t like it. Being poor and an orphan didn't help, thus she had made an easy target for Vicky.

In the aftermath, Vicky was expelled from the university, and Sci-Corp withdrew its funding for the school, which amounted to several million per year. Lucy had pleaded with her Daddy to help, and he did, magnificently funding the school with twice the money Sci-Corp had previously given per year. But to Daddy, it was easy...several million was pocket change to Henry, and Lucy loved her Daddy so much more for it.

Lily spent a lot of time with Lucy, and for once Lucy enjoyed having another person with her all the time. Previously she had been dogged by many suiters or pimps. Having Lily so close (physically and metaphorically) let Lucy blow off some steam and they grew very close. With Vicky gone, the school returned to normal, and Lily was finally able to get on with her passion, art. Art and exhibitionism. Though it often involved no sexual contact, there was something about so many people watching her naked that excited Lily. Lucy never participated, but often went to her exhibitions to support her. While at one of her shows, Lily suggested that they meet Tanya. Lucy's curiosity was further piqued, when Lily told her they would have to go to a BDSM seminar to meet her.

For Lucy, Tanya had been pure sexual attraction that led to intimacy and bonding. She had been introduced to Lucy by Lily, who called Tanya her 'mistress'. Tanya was a rare natural bred human, bisexual with straight brunette hair down to her shoulders and a large bust that she loved to show off. They had first met during the erotica seminar session on BDSM. While most students were clumsy and violent during the class, Tanya had been particularly expert in her dominance over Lily, with minimal violence, but maximum obedience. Tanya had a taste for dominating other girls and boys, but kept it professional, and restricted to the bedroom. Tanya was very pragmatic in her opinions. Either you agreed and that was the end, or you disagreed and that was the end. Very few people had every engaged Tanya in a debate of opinions, and fewer still managed to convince her of anything. However, Lucy and Lily succeeded in convincing Tanya that lesbian threesomes were lot of fun.

Finally arriving home, the door sensor scanned Lucy's DNA and opened with a soft click. Seeing that she had arrived home first, Lucy tossed her backpack on the table and moved to the kitchen, whipping up a meal of gourmet style chicken and chili, with mashed potatoes and a little stim-wine. She held it in stasis in the oven, and flopped down on the sofa, kicking off her shoes as she awaited her Daddy's return home. While waiting, she contemplated what to do during summer...Maybe invite Lily over and confess to Daddy about their intimacy? Maybe go on that cruise Daddy had been hinting about? Maybe even consider what career she might do.

Henry arrived home with a smile. He had very nearly been delayed on the maglev by a crush of women confusedly looking around at the scent that was going through the air that seemed to center on the man standing off to the side of the floating, magnetically propelled mass transit. But Henry didn't want to risk a random exposure just then, as tempting as the thought was. So, he had consciously thought for his pheromone levels to drop off; lo and behold they had. There were still women looking around, trying to find the source of the scent that had slowly disappeared, and Henry had to keep his gaze down at his datapad. Even then, there were a decent amount of the fairer sex looking his way, simply because of the changes wrought by the serum. A few of them were quite alluring.

But far more tempting was the thought of his brilliant, gorgeous daughter waiting for him at home. He'd always known she had been bright, in fact some of her off the shelf research had been useful in perfecting the serum that he now held within him. But she had certainly come into her figure as she had grown up. A figure that Henry had spent many a night longing for. For him, there wasn't anything perverse or unseemly about his desires. He loved Lucy, and she him. But the long-held taboo of incest had remained even as seemingly all of the others had melted away. Granted a few were kept out of the lime light, but sex had become in many ways a public affair (as evidenced by Lucy's course work, something that had inspired a fair bit of jealousy in Henry, but he had acquiesced; anything to make his darling Lucy happy), and a private affair (the likelihood of even the most public figures sexual escapades becoming public knowledge in a negative manner was almost zero). 

That taboo only seemed to add an extra thrill up Henry's spine as the DNA scanner clicked open. He stepped through and set his datapad and other items down on the kitchen counter. He saw the pert, rounded ass of his gorgeous daughter and licked his lips. His pheromones would start slow and ramp up swiftly. He was interested to see how Lucy responded. They began slowly wafting into the air as he called out to her, "Ready for summer vacation Lucy?" Smiling broadly as he stood there, a glint in his gaze.

Lucy smile over her shoulder at Henry, her short schoolgirl skirt resting halfway down her thighs. She hopped off the couch and bounded up to him, giving him a big hug and kiss. As she stepped back, she took a deep breath of his pheromones. Shaking her head for a moment she sat back down on the couch, pulling him with her to sit next to her. "I'm really excited Daddy! I'm all finished up on my degree. Lily and Tanya said they'd be free to do whatever we wanted to this summer.

As they sat together, the pheromones began to work very slowly on Lucy. As they chatted about possible plans, Lucy began to feel very secure and cozy. Her Daddy seemed so much fitter...the paunch was gone, his muscles were big and buff, even the few grey hairs he had were gone, and that bulge.... where did that bulge come from? It must be...at least a foot and a bit long...and thick...Unbidden, thoughts of her Daddy's cock emerged into her head...how it might look...or taste...or sound as it slid into her wet pussy... how it might stretch her nearly virgin cunt nice and wide...What!?

At first, they were sitting side by side then, before she knew it, she was leaning into her Daddy's lap, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his thighs. She sat bolt upright..."Sorry Daddy I think I was daydreaming...what did you say you were going to do this summer? She blushed hard as Henry grinned at her. Had he noticed her distraction? Hopefully not...she didn't want her Daddy to think she was a slut. Although, being Daddy's lover wasn't such a bad prospect...

He smiled widely at the hug and kiss she gave him, her body rubbing so deliciously against his. Her figure combined the full, soft curves of a woman in the prime of her life, and the impossible perky firmness of a girl just beginning to bloom. A hand came to rest at the small of her back as he easily went down to the couch, smiling the entire way. It had been impossible for him not to notice how she had taken a deep breath after their embrace, impossible to not notice the shake of her head that sent her golden locks tumbling this way and that.

"Congrats Lucy, I know you were working really hard on that!" He said and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as she talked about her academic successes. Where such a kiss would have been normal and fatherly before, the pheromones surged at the touch of his lips against her skin. The thought of Lucy's ever faithful companions flashing into his mind only exciting him further, the pheromones going through the air thickening at the thought of her gorgeous friends. 

He could hear her breath get shallower, more labored as his pheromones began kicking in further. He could feel her body push up against his, his hand going from the small of her back to her hip, the other gently caressing her arm as she laid her head upon his lap, his own body starting to heat up. "S'okay honey, I know how... distracted my darling little girl can be sometimes..." He said softly, a husk entering his voice despite himself. It was almost becoming too much to contain himself. He saw her blush and his grin came, "Something wrong Lucy?" He said gently, leaning in to plant another kiss on her cheek.

Lucy shook her head once more, trying to clear her thoughts. "Oh, I'm ok Daddy...just...thinking about how wonderful the summer is going to be." She leaned forward into him, resting her head on his chest, her hand pressed against Henry's thigh. Her normal inhibitions melting away as she raised her flawless lips to kiss Henry's cheek. Her breath was shallow and ragged as she felt his arm go around her, pulling her closer. Her mind didn't even register incestuous intentions as she lifted her head up and planted a slow wet kiss on Henry's lips... tentatively at first, then with more vigor, her tongue slipping between his lips as she shuddered and moaned.

It was a gentle, loving kiss to start, if anything only a steamier version of the kiss she had given him a hundred times. But then she shuddered and moaned, and they crossed a barrier that he ached for a long while to cross, her tongue slipping into his lips. His lips parted as his tongue sought hers, teasing it as he felt his body heat rise to match hers. 

She felt so hot...even in her schoolgirl uniform she felt her body boiling. Her cheeks became rosy red, and her eyes shone with confused desire. She had never felt this way about her Daddy before...or any man really. The only time she had felt this much desire was with Tanya and Lily. Lucy's toes curled pleasurably as she felt Henry kiss her back, and she moaned softly...wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his hands begin to explore her. Gallantly, she tries to continue talking about the summer upcoming.

"I...I was hoping we might get to...invite Tanya and Lily on our vacation." whispered Lucy, leaning her head against his shoulder, stroking his chest with her perfect manicured nails. "You know...they finished their degrees too...and I'm sure they would enjoy your...company" Lucy's eyelashes fluttered madly...she loved how her Daddy held her, with one arm around her waist, his fingers playing with the elastic of her panties. She slipped onto his lap, and felt his other hand caressing her thigh, moaning again as they kissed deeper...tongues dancing between them..."Maybe we can go somewhere exotic...or private...where we can..." Lucy trailed off as she lost herself in the kiss...

She was more than ok, she was burning up against him. His grin became wide at the thought of just how incredible this summer would be. He brushed his lips over her cheek as she rested her head on his chest, his skin flushed as her hand pressed against his thigh. Her warm lips brushed over his cheek and he felt the pheromones begin to surge out into the air, all his inhibitions (both to control the pheromone level and his physical desire) melt away as she kissed him slowly.

Her uniform had long been a point of desire for Henry, and his hands began exploring it, toying with the skirt that hid the pert, round ass of his little girl. When she broke the kiss to continue talking about the summer, Henry didn't know whether to laugh at her attempts at normalcy or moan in frustration at her stopping the kiss. His body raised in goose bumps as she lightly scratched his chest through his shirt, his lips going to her neck, his one hand caressing the small of her back just above her ass, the other teasing the elastic of her panties. The scent of her was driving him as wild as the pheromones were her. He kissed her again fully, moaning loudly as his considerable bulge pushed up against her as she sat atop him.

"Where we can WHAT, little Lucy?" He husked teasingly, his lips going to suckle her ear as his hands moved away from her panties to grasp her ass, squeezing the firm globes through her skirt.

"We could...We could...enjoy each other...You and me...and maybe Tanya and Lily?" She whispered, reaching down to unbutton Henry's shirt. The heavy scent of pheromones driving her crazy. Her white cotton panties were already damp, the bulge of her Daddy's cock rubbing through his pants and her skirt, caressing her clit. Lucy unconsciously ground her crotch into his...moaning softly as she leaned forward...and slowly licked her father's chest. His sweat like sweet nectar, laced with the near narcotic pheromones. "Could we Daddy? Could we? Just you and me....and Tanya and Lily?" She cooed rubbing her face over him like a cat.

"I know you'll enjoy their company as much as mine" She said, now tugging at the belt buckle. She thrust her chest out lewdly...almost inviting Henry to strip her. The already tight uniform made her bust that much bigger, and that much sexier. Bra had become obsolete, and the support was now built into her uniform. She mewed naughtily...vaguely wondering how she could act so saucily...the erotica seminars didn't teach anything like this...and Lucy was loving it...slowly falling deeper and harder for her Daddy.

At this point, Henry wouldn't have waited even if she had been sobbing, telling him to stop. A breathless, heady gasp for him to wait barely even registered. Her moans made his cock lurch against her, pulsing with need and desire. His chest heaved in time with hers, pressing his pecs against her full breasts, his hands mauling her ass and going to tease inside her skirt, caressing and squeezing the flesh beneath. 

His eyes looked at her with a longing that he saw reflected in her gaze. "Enjoy each other... how Lucy?" He husked. There was no doubt what she meant, what he craved. But he wanted to hear her say it. Wanted his gorgeous, lustful daughter to speak her lustful ideas, the very idea making him shudder with boundless need. 

He could smell her sopping sex through her panties, his hand coming up to caress her through her panties, rocking his palm back and forth against her, giving her his hand to rock against even as his cock pulsed with the nearness of her sex. His skin flared goose bumps at the touch of her tongue. "Mmm will my little girl help her Daddy enjoy her little friends?" He husked, his lips teasing over her ear once more.

His hips lifted upwards, adjusting to give her better access to his pants, his one hand on her ass coming to her top, greedily caressing her breast through her top before swiftly unbuttoning it. His eyes blazing with a perverse hunger. Each little mewl and sound of pleasure making him crave her more.

Lucy gasped as button by button her tits were freed of their confining uniform...her eyes narrowed in lust, her lips half parted as her tongue wetted them...glistening. "Enjoy each other....how Lucy?" She heard Henry ask. She reached for his belt buckle, and undid the clasp, pulling the long leather strap out of his pants. "Enjoy...me..." She whispered, "I want you to take me...I want you too Daddy" She gasped. A small part of her mind screamed at her that this was wrong...that incest was frowned upon in society. Even as she reached into his pants to, she hesitated...would she be damned to hell for doing this? But as she touched his cock...and drew the full length of it out into the open, the slick precum dripped onto her hand. She smiled unconsciously as the viruses began a preliminary spread around her body, seeping into her system. Not enough to make physical changes...but enough to let her know that even if she was to be punished for fucking Daddy...she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"I want you Daddy...I want to fuck you!" she growled as she started to stroke his cock. It felt so lewd and wrong...and so exciting to grip and caress his huge hard shaft. Lucy vaguely wondered how Henry could have a cock so big...twice as long and thick as any other she had seen before. Her nipples hardened in the open air as she felt her Daddy caress her crotch, and she humped her crotch against him. Jacking his cock off a few inches from her belly.

The first thing the viruses did, was increase her sensitivity...every touch, every brush of his fingers over her breasts seemed to give her a mini orgasm...and she found her body unable to stay upright as she slid slowly down his body. Still wearing her open school uniform, was now semi-kneeling in front of Henry between his legs. One hand on his cockshaft smeared in the viral precum, the other rubbing his thigh. She watched in fasciation and mounting lust as drop after drop of precum oozed onto her hand...soaking it in the thick clear nectar. Without thinking she released his cock and raised her hand to her lips...slowly sucking each finger, her eyes closed in lewd passion as she swallowed down what was to be the first of many viral loads.

She half opened her eyes and saw her Daddy watching her lustfully, longingly. It thrilled her. The taboo and depravity of playing with Daddy sent a shiver of lust through her body. Tanya and Lily could come later. For now...Daddy was all hers...

Henry had seen his daughter's figure grow up before his very eyes. She had gone from the spry, energetic young girl to a full-bodied woman seemingly overnight. Her school and cheerleading uniforms left little to the imagination (Henry secretly suspected that Lucy ordered them a size too small given how they clung to her figure) and her bikinis and swimsuits left even less. But he had never seen her breasts naked. As they came into view, he let out a grunt, a gasp of pure desire. He could feel a pearl of his pre-cum drip out of the top of his cock at the sight of them. He licked his lips, wanting to taste them and all of her.

Her whisper may have well been a cannon shot, as much as it rang in his ears. The confirmation he long sought made his blood boil with his desire, his length pulsing in his slacks. The moment her hand touched his shaft, he let out a loud moan, his chest heaving with breath as his heart and lungs tried desperately to keep up with the desire racing through him. He felt his cockhead slick with pre-cum the virus accelerating the production of the liquid, soon his shaft was coated as she began to stroke him.

"You want to fuck your own Daddy?" He hissed at her, his eyes full of base lust at her growl. "Such a naughty little slut I have for a daughter!" He husked once more as she began jacking his cock, his hands toying slowly with her breasts. He wanted, craved, to take her that instant, and the way his cock throbbed in her grasp only reinforced that. But his hands were slow in their ministrations, his caresses light on her breasts as he teased the undersides of them, thumbs gently caressing her hard nipples.

He felt her body shift and tremble harder with each motion. Her sensitivity caused her to stroke his cock faster, which caused more of his pre-cum to leak out from his hardening shaft, which gave her more of the virus. 

The luxuriously feline way she dragged her body down his was almost too much to bear. He groaned long and loud as her nipples raked over his skin. His head tilted down, blazing down with desire as she knelt before him. His legs spread before her at her ministrations, his hips giving a little jerk, thrusting his length through her grasp. He watched her suck each of her fingers and gave a predatory smile: Soon, so soon she would feel the full effects of the virus. If this was how she was behaving with just the pheromones and a bit of the virus, he craved to see how she would feel when he had inundated her holes with the full, transformative load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	2. Promising Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy fully embraces the viral enhancements, while Henry gets a good taste of his hard work.

Slut! Lucy’s daddy had called her a slut! But she didn't feel ashamed at all...The girls on the street giving their bodies for money and drugs: they were prostitutes, skanks, hoes. But Lucy was a slut! Her body shivered again, stimulated by his sweet but nasty words. Slowly licking her fingers clean, she gripped his cock at the wide base and jacked him as she lowered herself agonizingly slowly to him. Her ruby red luscious lips were inches away from his pulsing twitching cockhead. She looked up at him, her innocent beautiful blue eyes now glazed with lust and a twinkle of nastiness.

"Yes Daddy..." she whispered. "I'm your naughty little daughter slut!" She could feel his cock spasming in her hand as her lips drew closer. "Your sweet little fucktoy!” Her hot breath washed over his cock now..."And I want to fuck you, Daddy...to taste you..." she flicked her tongue out, lashing the underside of his cock with the tip of her tongue. Giggling as he bucked up towards her. She squeezed his cock, lapping up the pearls of precum that oozed onto her tongue, the virus subtly changing it to taste like sweet honey.

"I want you to take every hole in my body, Daddy. I want you to show me how much you love me by fucking my ass, cunt, and mouth…and filling me with your hot cum!" She moaned in pleasure as she said it. She had never used such filthy language with anyone. She had never said ‘cunt’ before, but it felt so right to use such nasty words with her loving big-cocked Daddy. Lowing her head, she slithered her tongue all around the cockhead, before her lips slipped over the tip...and down. Inch by inch, her tongue dancing on the underside as for the first time, she sucked a cock like a professional whore.

Her verbal goading and unashamed filthy talk left Henry burning with desire, his entire body twitching at how she was stroking his length. His entire body jerked upward at the first touch of her tongue, the image of taking her in all of her holes bursting into his mind's eye as his gaze shuttered, a loud moan bursting from his lips.

Inexorably, his length slid into her throat, his eyes popping wide open and another loud grunt coming out when his shaft started to enter her throat. His hand came and nestled in her long golden locks, urging her onward. "Fuck!" he gasped out, his hips bucking upward even as she pulled away. His breath hard and heavy as she took him, interspersed by gasps and grunts, part lust and need, part surprise at how wanton she had become in such a short while.

With every deep slurp, the virus started deeper changes within Lucy. Her throat tightened and her gag reflex disappeared. Henry's long cock disappeared slowly but surely all the way down till Lucy's perfect nose was pressed into his pubic hair. She sucked hard for a few seconds, letting her throat muscles massage him, milking precum directly into her tummy. Running out of air, she smoothly pulled back and released her lips from his cock entirely. Thin glistening strands of precum dripped between her mouth and his cock. Without missing a beat, she licked her way back onto his cock, this time deeper still. She loved his surprised grunts as she flicked her tongue out while deepthroating, her lithe little pink tongue licking his balls.

A thick bubble of his pre-cum burst out when she began pushing it against her tongue, his eyes nearly disbelieving at the changes being wrought to her already gorgeous features turning it into perfection. Henry was in no state for scientific observation but if he had been, he might have wondered just how the virus was working so fast even before any of his true seed had come forth.

The virus also began selectively enhancing her mental processes. Long forgotten memories began to surface. Lucy now could recall every single moment that she caught her Daddy lustfully gazing upon her. The cheerleading practice where he had stare up her skirt when she was on the pyramid...the way he looked at her licking her ice cream...and that oh so revealing bathing suit he had bought her, barely string and a few triangles of fabric. She had bought herself a much more modest swimsuit, but now perhaps she should use Daddy's suit more.

The effect of the virus was due in part to Henry's many years of preparation and part due to luck. The Virus he had chosen had a semblance of intellect. It needed to recognize Henry's DNA so it would not alter his mind, only his body. The virus recognized part of Henry's DNA in Lucy, altering her mind in a very minimal way, adding and supplementing her sex skills without interfering with her personality.

Thus it was with full confidence that her tongue traced a wet sexy trail over Henry's balls...and slowly over his asshole. She giggled as he bucked in reflex his moans and grunts like music to her ears. She closed her eyes and savored the depraved act she was performing on her own Daddy...slowly dragging her tongue around his puckered hole...loving how it contracted and winked under her wet tongue...The taste heavenly and sinful at the same time as she prodded his hole with her tongue, loving how it gripped her tongue momentarily before she returned to licking it all round.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at her Daddy...lust and desire radiating from her. One hand still reaching up to stroke his oozing cock...she knew he was close to cumming. She wanted him to fountain his lovely erotic white hot cum all over her face. Something deep inside her wanted her face to be cum splattered when Daddy took her other holes...she wouldn't have it any there way. It was like she had something to prove...that she was the dirtiest nastiest cock loving cum drinking adoring little slut for her Daddy...and that he couldn't find better.

Pulling off his cock with a lewd slurping smack, she slapped his cock against her tongue, rubbing the slick precum over her face. The precum worked like a miracle face cream...small imperfections disappeared, blemishes and beauty spots faded to nothing. In moments Lucy's face glowed and shone with perfect natural beauty, without any make up... making the words that spilled from her mouth that much filthier. She knew now her Daddy had wanted to fuck her for ages...and she was going to tease him to no end about it until he fulfilled his fantasy

"Mmmm...You like the Daddy? Do you like your little sweet girl sucking you off like a slut?...my hot tongue all over your cock?" She grinned as she slowly licked and sucked his balls... swallowing each in turn before spitting it out. "You BAD, BAD Daddy...thinking of fucking your innocent little whore daughter!" She laughed as she licked lower still. All the while stroking his thick fuckmeat as she moved closer and closer to his asshole.

Henry’s hand stroked gently through Lucy’s hair, but at her taunting he let out a long, lewd moan, pushing her head down at her filthy teasing. "Ah... ah... for... for an innocent... innocent little girl, you... you suck cock like a whore!" He husked down at her, his hips bucking upward when she toyed with his balls, his eyes following with her uncontrollable lust. He didn't know how much longer he could last; both in preventing his imminent release, and in controlling the desire to simply take Lucy.

Lucy loved her Daddy praising her with filthy names. It sent shivers through her body right from the golden locks of her head down to her cute little toes. She moaned and growled pleasurably when he called her a whore...another wonderful thing to be..."But not any whore Daddy..." she whispered..."I'm YOUR whore Daddy..." She left off licking his asshole and pulled herself up his body...crawling like a cat with feline grace. She loved the wet glistening trail of precum left by his cock as it dragged slowly over neck...down between her tits... over her tummy until she was straddling him again, his cock under her skirt brushing against her panties.

She leaned into him and kissed him passionately, her tongue seeking his with fervor as she reached slowly under herself and peeled off her panties. Breaking the kiss, she slowly dragging it off her legs, dangling the wet sopping thong in front of him. Sitting up, she held her swaying breasts over Henry’s face, letting them sway as she drove home every word with a little gyration of her hips. "I'm your little hot slutty whore...to fuck...and cum all over Daddy...and that's what I want..."

She tossed the panties over her shoulder and leaned forward, her sweet wet pink pussy lips sandwiching the tip of Henry’s cock. She gave him a little squeeze as she whispered in his ear in the softest...but most sultry voice ever. "I want you to cum all over my face Daddy. I want you to give me the biggest jizz facial ever. And when your finished soaking my pretty whore face with your hot goo...I want you to slam you cock into my wet dirty little cunt watching me licking the cum from my face!" She dragged herself back down his body... until she was one again licking his ass.... "When your done filling my cunt to the limit with your hot sloppy cum...I want you to take my VIRGIN ass and cum deep in my bowels!" She jerked his cock wildly as she fingered her dripping little pussy... slipping her fingers deep inside, cunt juices splattering the floor. "I want to be your cum-splattered fuckslut!"

He shuddered as she whispered that she was his. That's what he wanted above all else: for Lucy to be his in every way imaginable. As she dragged her body over his, his hands came to tease her breasts, squeezing them together against his cock for the briefest moment before she was straddling him once more. As much as he wanted her to be his, he was rapidly becoming entirely hers. Each little motion, each little gyration of her form against hers, each sensual word had him tumbling down the rabbit hole of his desire for her.

Henry had expected that the virus would lower Lucy's inhibitions, that she would do things she had never imagined doing. But as her pink tongue dragged across his already coated sac and caressed his asshole, his entire body jerked upward as he let out a shocked moan. "Fuck! I never... never thought my little girl could be such... such a filthy little... slut!" He cried out, his hand gripping her long locks as she giggled, the sound seemingly too innocent, too angelic for the wanton act she was doing. The contrast sent his mind reeling. The look in her eyes, of adoration, love, lust, and affection made his cock jerk and his body tremble. "Yea... stroke Daddy's cock baby... stroke it so Daddy can FUCK you with it later, stroke it while you lick Daddy's ass like the nasty little bitch you are!" He hissed between grit teeth.

Her grin was both wicked and playful, and it had him trembling. His cock tried to lunge upward, but she toyed with him, deftly moving out of the way while still caressing his cockhead. Her soft, sultry whispers had his pulse racing, his hands caressing her body, every inch they could get at. His cock was positively throbbing by the time she came back down to her knees before him, his hands in her golden locks once more, urging her on as she lewdly described her desires, mirroring his own. "You want Daddy's cum, Lucy? You want to be Daddy's filthy little cumslut?" He growled down at her, "Well then you better come get it... like a slut gets her cum!" He hissed down at her.

He didn't know exactly what set him off. It could have been her tongue lapping at his asshole, or perhaps her sweet voice and filthy words. It might have been the tight twist of her hand against his shaft, or the sight, sound, and smell of pussy. He should have warned her or at least let her pull off him first, but the sensation of his young lovely daughter sucking him off on her knees was just too much.

His hands gripped her hair tightly as his hips bucking hard. He was literally fucking her face as jet after jet of his seed exploded out, coating her throat. Soon her mouth was full to the brim with his seed and his cock slipped out, more of his seed gushed out over her face in a torrent of his desire as he arched his hips, moaning and grunting long and loud.

Lucy was entirely unprepared for her first oral cream-pie. Any other uninitiated girl would have flinched, or retched, or pulled off. But not virus-enhanced Lucy! She half closed her eyes as she felt the creamy hot rush of jizz flood her mouth...soaking her tongue, blowing her cheeks out. Each pulsing spurt forced cum further down her throat. Her lips clamped over her Daddy's cock as he bucked and jerked wildly. Finally, the cum was too much it burst from her lips around his cock in a fountain of gooey creamy spunk.

Henry had expected her to back away when his seed came bursting forth from her overflowing mouth, but she eagerly bobbed her head and the only response he could muster was to slam his hips upward once more, pleasure burning through his body. Her moans of pleasure made his body spasm as his seed started to coat her. Even he was amazed at just how much he was coming, and it remained just as hard as before, his body gasping and his mouth wide, trying to keep his body fueled, as his cock showed no signs of slowing down. The virus was working as it expanded his lung capacity, strengthened his heart and dissolved the lactic acid that had built up in his system. For all intents and purposes, Henry would only have to stop when he wanted to.

It oozed down her lips and chin as she continued to bob her head, sucking down his twitching cock as he kept spurting. Her cunt spasmed wildly as she came hard, her first full orgasm with her Daddy. Wave after wave of pleasure throbbed through her body as she furiously thrummed her clit. The orgasmic ecstasy made her pull off his cock...sighing with lust and she watched his cock blast a huge rope of cum into the air...arching in slow motion before splatting wetly on her forehead. She moaned in desperate pleasure as shot after shot rained down upon her...soaking her hair, splashing her eyeliner, spattering her shoulders and tits. She opened her mouth wide and caught as much cum as she could, keeping it in her mouth until Henry's twitching cock subsided but remained hard.

She gargled Henry's cum, making sure he saw the huge load and the massive facial before she swallowed it down. The virus tickling her throat as it disseminated into her body. She loved kneeling in front of her own daddy...soaked in his fucksauce...his baby batter...like a filthy, fucked slut. The combination of lust and longing in her eyes had not subsided and mirrored the look in his eyes. She knew then that they would never be apart through both love and lust for each other.

In that moment, virus began its preliminary work in earnest. Spreading rapidly through her body it changed sensation, heightening her pleasures, and dulling her pain. It fortified her immune system and increased her digestion efficiency, especially for cum. Lucy felt a tingling in her breasts as the tissue began to swell...expanding her tits slowly from B cup to C cup and larger. The transformation would be complete the next morning, but she still felt the effects. Her senses too became stronger. She could now taste the honeyed sweetness of his cum like syrup. She could smell his pheromones and natural scent strong in the air. Even the slightest breeze from the window on her exposed dripping cunt was enough to make her shudder.

The virus also made some unexpected changes to her body that neither Henry nor Lucy could have even predicted. It sensed Lucy's bisexuality and gave her the most potent weapon possible to spread the virus: a hidden futa cock. In the presence of men only she would remain fully female, the same luscious sexy vixen she always was with a wet and willing cunt and tight asshole. However, with other girls present she could changer her clitoris into a cock. Nowhere near her Daddy's size, but still big enough to make it a tight fit for any cunt. But for now, it was still her clit...and she still needed cum in her other holes.

Panting she raised herself up from the floor, and tugged Henry over to the kitchen. Carelessly brushing papers and books from the coffee table she lay herself down on her back, raising the table till her exposed cunt was level with Henry's cock. Spreading her legs wide open, she pinched each lip of her pussy and pulled herself open to offer her wet tight fuckhole to her Daddy. It would have given any other man a heart attack, this sweet blonde bombshell with bouncy tits and cum splattered over her face and hair, drooling off her chin onto her big boobs....clad only in a schoolgirl skirt...legs and pussy spread wide open.

"One hole down Daddy..." she grinned as she crooked a finger at him. "You cum like a horse...are you going to fuck you little cumrag like one now?" She gave another innocent giggle as she twirled her cum-stained curls, slipping a finger deep into her cunt before pulling it out and licking the cunt juice from it.

Henry saw the slow subtle changes and licked his lips, his eyes locking on her breasts. Her breasts were now fuller, rounder, and even perkier than before. His hand rose and brushed over her tits, a feral smirk crossing his lips at the tremble she gave. Any other time he might have been worried about the mess she made, but now he couldn't have cared less. His eyes went straight to her gleaming slit open. He shuddered at the wicked grin and innocent little giggle she gave as she lay there completely open to him.

"No." He husked softly before suddenly dropping to his knees, hands going to her thighs and gripping them, spreading her legs even wider. "Daddy's going to make his little slut BEG to be fucked first!" He hissed before diving into her sex. His tongue was out and rigid, thrusting straight into her already sopping cunt.

Lucy gasped in surprise and delight as Henry dove into her pussy. She almost bucked off the table as his tongue thrust into her pussy. She instantly wrapped her legs around his head, her hands stroking through his hair as he worked over her smooth bare pussy. She mewled happily as she sat up slightly, her thighs tickled by his hair. "Mmmmm Daddy loves eating pussy? I bet you dreamed of tasting me..." She giggled as she looked up at her. "You love it don't you Daddy...you love tasting your little girl. You dirty nasty man!" Her voice became sultry and low as she teased him, licking cum from her lips and fingers. "Summer starts and you’re instantly eating your little hot slut daughter out...you can do better than that!"

Her teasing giggle only made him moan into her sex as she used the knowledge of his illicit desires against him. He backed off, using just the tip of his tongue to let him tease her verbally, "If I'd known..." His tongue swiped over her full sex, circling around her prominent clit, "how wonderful my little girl tasted," His mouth went wide and covered her sex for a moment, sucking down her copious juices, "I'd have taken her sooner," He growled, the imagery of simply forcing himself on her rushing through his mind, as he dove right back in.

She could feel him diving deeper. It was almost too much to bear and she tried to push him away, clinging to any strings of sanity. "Oh God! Fuck Daddy! It’s too much!"...despite her best efforts, her body was surrendering her hands groped wildly for anything to hold onto as she bucked and writhed on the table, Henry's tongue driving her insane. "Wait! Wait D-Daddy... ooohh God!" She could no longer sit upright and lay back down on the table, her golden locks spread out over the table as she fell back softly. Henry was strong and direct, driving wave after wave of lustful sinful pleasure through her body straight up from her cunt. He was unrelenting in the face of Lucy's muddled protests. If his tongue could make her eyes roll back in wanton desire...what could his cock do?

Lucy’s back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her breath was fast and ragged as her whole body stiffened and started shaking as wave after wave of orgasms passed through her. She had never been a squirter, but torrents of sweet juice cascaded over Henry's tongue as each orgasm hit her. The cum on her face and tits dripped deliciously from her tanned body. The sight of a hot bombshell coated in cum and orgasming herself into a coma would have been enough to make any virgin cum on the spot.

It wasn't long before the orgasms flowed into each other, lifting Lucy onto a cloud of delightful bliss. She felt like Henry's tongue was controlling her. Every twitch causing her to jerk and spasm. His moans into her pussy made her sigh and gasp. She had momentarily lost all rational thought as she lay in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over lust and her mouth hung open... One hand stroking over Henry's head, the other hand twisting her nipples alternately.

As she came, Henry opened his mouth wide, sucking down each drop of her juices that he could get, but he could not long keep up, as the juices coated his face. He heard her gasp and felt her twist and jerk through her orgasms, his tongue dipping down to tease the pucker of her asshole as she worked herself through the fits of her orgasms.

Finally, she came to her senses, with a single burning thought in her mind. Between gasps she moaned she pleaded and begged..."Daddy...fuck me now! Impale me! I want to feel my own Daddy's huge thick cock fucking me right through!" Her need was clear...in every fiber of her virus enhanced body. She didn't want her pussy eating to end...but she was so desperate for his cock. Part of it was due to the virus, but part of it was her genuine desire to be taken in every possible way by her Daddy.

He rose up her body, lapping all the way until he stood between her legs, his throbbing length brushing against her thighs. "What's that, honey?" He husked with a sly coyness. "Does my little girl want to get FUCKED by her Daddy?" He hissed, his hips jetting forward. His cock glided over her sex, the underside of his shaft grinding against her clit. "Does she want to be raped by Daddy's fat cock?" he growled. The truth was he could never rape her in the cruelest sense. He truly cared for his little girl and moreover, the virus would turn any rape into pleasure. But he wanted to hear the words from her mouth.

The feel of his huge veiny cock rasping up and down her slit made her jump, every stroke so tantalizingly close to penetrating her. On some strokes he would pretend to put the tip in...but let it pop out again when he thrust forward. It drover her crazy...she wanted so much to sit up and grab his hips...and force his cock into her...making him rape her pretty perfect teen cunt.

Lucy lay with her arms behind her head her legs stretched wide apart with her ankles up near her head. The lust from the virus coupled with her own love for her Daddy had initially clashed, creating wild extremes, but slowly an equilibrium settled as she panted and moaned under him. His hand on her breast felt so warm and secure...AND so dirty and filthy. She knew he would do anything for her...from protecting her and cuddling her, all the way to skull fucking her in a mass orgy. And she would do anything for him too.

The desire to tease her eventually gave way to his desire to fuck her, and ever so slowly he pushed his massive cockhead inside her, spreading her tight sex as he groaned out. "Beg Daddy like.... like a good little whore, and you'll... get the rest..." He husked, a wicked grin on his face as his hand came and rubbed her clit, the other going and massaging her breast, toying with her nipple.

"Please Daddy...fuck me... fuck my sweet little pussy!" she pleaded, her voice high and girly "I'd love to feel your huge thick prick inside my cute little pussy!” She giggled again, knowing the effect of her 'innocent' act on Henry. “I know you've wanted to for so long… to shove that huge thick cock into your little girl's tight wet cunt. You've dreamed of this day...where you fuck all my holes like I'm a sex slave for you, Daddy!” Her voice suddenly lowered to a growl as her eyes narrowed. Her entire persona changed in an instant from sweet and innocent to dirty and depraved. Eyes that were shining with happiness and desire now suddenly screamed 'I'm a slut'. She wrapped her legs around Henry's waist, squeezing him with her tanned smooth thighs.

Lucy reached down to pinch her puffy pink pussy lips and pulled them slowly apart. The deep fresh petals of her cunt glistened and shone. Her breath came hot and ragged, becoming more and more desperate and wanton with every stroke of Henry's thick cock over her sensitive flesh. "I want to be your nasty dirty little fucktoy.... your cumwhore…your slut!” Her devious smile melted into the parted-mouth expression of a hardcore slut in heat. Her eye took on a smoky appearance. Her whole expression screamed sex. “Ya! I want to be your bitch...and I'm begging you to fuck me! Show me who’s my master, Daddy! Hold me down and slam every inch of your huge fuckmeat into your sweet flesh and blood daughter's eager cumhole! I want to be your whore! I want to be your filthy teen cumdump slut!" Lucy was gasping and nearly screaming for it now...the virus has built her up into a fucklust frenzy. "When you're finished with me, I want to be glazed in cum! Oozing your fucking spunk from every hole Daddy!"

Her whole body burned with the aching need to be fucked, impaled, slammed, and filled with hot cum. The virus would continue to have this effect on her and all who would be touched by it. A deep erotic desperate need to be filled again and again, almost like an addiction. Lucy craved the amazing high that fucking her Daddy would give her. Of course, it was only active during sex, it wouldn't rule her life...but then again, Lucy was going to spend a good deal of time fucking from now on.

It was surreal for Henry to see Lucy splayed out like an obscene paid escort in front of him. It simply prevented his brain from forming anything near conscious thought. But the instinctual thoughts themselves were at war at the embarrassment of riches that Lucy's body, so desirable before, and even more gorgeous now that the virus had begun to shape her body further. His mind flashed with all that he could do with the perfection before him. He wanted everything, he wanted his hands and lips to traverse every inch of her. He wanted to kiss her, suckle the breasts that jiggled with each twitch of her body at the pleasure he was giving her, wanted to press against her intimately as he took her. And even then, each option presented the question of how exactly he would do it. He wanted to caress her breasts teasingly, featherlight, his fingers doing just that as he thought about it, but he could see himself straddling her once more, forcing her exquisite mouth to pleasure him again as he fucked through her breasts.

But all of these thoughts were blown clear away the moment her high pitched pleas reached his ears. Her giggle brought him down to flick his tongue across her nipples, trying to induce the wonderful sound yet again. The change in her entire demeanor only enticed him further. He had wanted to make love to his darling daughter just a moment before. He couldn't contain himself any longer. His hands flashed to her wrists and yanked them from her labia and pinned them back behind her head as he reared his hips back and slammed his cock inside her.

Fireworks went off behind Henry's eyes as he finally entered her. The sheer physical pleasure was overwhelming as he stretched her cunt open. She was so incredibly tight! Her passage massaging along his shaft, her copious juices coating him. His hips bottomed out, his massive shaft forcing his cockhead against the entrance to her womb as his muscles spasmed pushing him against her further, chest crushing her breasts down as his lips hungrily sought hers.

Lucy’ screams of wild delight was stifled by Henry's lips. His hot tongue pressing into her mouth and she eagerly let him in...tasting him...touching every bit of him. Moments later his huge thick cock speared her pussy again...stretching it wide open as it plowed deeper and deeper into her wanton slit. She could feel every vein, ridge and inch...it made her cum instantly! It was driving her insane!

As Henry crammed his cock into her pussy, she slammed up into him...wanting him to bury himself in her womb...and cum all over her on the inside. She wanted to have so many filthy things done to her...she wanted him to cum in her ass...maybe even piss in her holes...she wanted to belong to him...to be owned by him...to be fucked in front of everyone she knew so that they would know she was his fuck-puppy...his perverted little sex kitty and cumwhore.

The virus was going into overdrive, increasing her sensitivity, not just to all cocks and items to be inserted thereafter...but specifically Henry's cock. No matter how many cocks she would suck and fuck and lick...Henry's cock would always be the perfect cock for her. Inside her body her womb slowly changed shape until it opened up slowly, the tight muscular cervix was now a pulsing ring around Henry's cock head...squeezing and milking his dick for cum...the whole length of his shaft bathed in aphrodisiac fluid and cunt juices.

As the waves of orgasm continued, her response became sweeter, more balanced. Her cries and moans became less animalistic and more...sensual and longing. Her thoughts were less extreme but no less erotic. She clung to her Daddy's body...her whispered begging still in his ears...softer...pleading. "Daddy...oh god Daddy! You make me feel so good! More... I want more Daddy...I want your cum!" Her eyes were shining with desire and incredible longing for him. Her body arched with her legs wrapped around his bucking hips. What moments ago was a wanton filthy whore was now a sweet desirable daughter pleading for her daddy's loving seed.

For Henry, all that remained was animal instinct. Thrusting his hips in caused him pleasure. Pulling his cock out of her suckling cunt caused him pleasure. Gripping his daughter’s hips caused him pleasure. Watching her moan and beg caused him pleasure. Her pussy gripped him in a way that no woman's ever could. He let out a savage grunt of sheer lust as he thrust harder and harder inside her. The virus in both of their bodies were exploding in population, infusing the air with pheromones

He was so close, so terribly close, "You want Daddy's seed inside you honey?" He hissed in her ear. "My gorgeous, sweet, darling daughter wants her Daddy's come inside her sucking pussy?" he hissed before suckling her earlobe into his mouth, his hips slamming against the wood of the table, battering her womb with his massive length.

But his body could not wait for the verbal response he so desired, his seed bubbling inside his sac as he slammed again and again inside her, rotating his hips to let her feel every inch of him, hitting each point inside her. His hands grasped her hips to jerk her body back onto his spearing cock. When her entire pussy quaked in orgasm yet again and her cunt clasped upon his shaft, he was done for. His tongue speared into her mouth as his hips jetted forward, his seed flooding directly into her womb, a torrent of seed that literally drained Henry as he moaned into her mouth.

Lucy's body arched as if she were being electrocuted. It felt as if Henry's cum was flooding her entire body, not just her sucking hungry cunt. With every spurt of his potent viral load Lucy spasmed and jerked as she clung desperately to Henry, arm wrapped lovingly around his neck, her thighs clamped firmly around his waist. All the while, whispering back as they kissed and licked each other... "Fuck! Yes Daddy...more...I want more cum...so much fucking cum Daddy. You make your little sweet angelslut feel soooo goood!" The virus spread quickly to fill any last areas in Lucy it had not reached. . The pair of them continued to French kiss lovingly, Lucy's spasming cunt milking Henry of the last few drops of cum. For a full few minutes Lucy’s stomach bulged slightly with every spurt of heavy cum from Henry’s cock. The wet gush of cum made Lucy go cross-eyed, her tongue lolling in a slutty fuck-face. Soon the pleasure overwhelmed her and she drifted off into blissful unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was her beloved Daddy groping her breasts, grunting as he dumped yet another heavy load of cock-slop into her eager slutty little cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	3. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Henry plan out a vacation. Lucy secretly plans to spread the virus. Henry wants to test the virus. Great minds think alike!

Lucy woke up the next morning with the bright sunlight creeping across the room, making her skin glow with renewed vigor. She lay splayed across her Daddy's chest, his semi erect cock still snuggled a good 4 inches into her cunt. She lay for a moment...enjoying the scent of Henry, the renewed feeling of refreshment and energy the virus imbued on her. Gently unwrapping her arms from his neck, she rose, gingerly pulling his cock out from her pussy and stealing across the carpeted floor to the washroom. As Henry wasn't awake and aroused, the virus kept Lucy's sex drive low. It was one of the engineered perks which allowed the 'pets' to act professional and normal when not required for sexual activity.  
  
Lucy brushed down her hair and brushed her teeth as usual. Reaching for her makeup she raised the brush to apply some mascara and stopped...staring into the mirror. It looked like she had a touch of mascara already perfectly applied. Stunned, she dropped the applier and gazed at her reflection. She was perfect...lavish and beautiful, no blemishes, no spots, her eyes sparkling, her lashes long and fluttery. Even her eyebrows were sharp and shapely, as if she had just had them plucked. Her cheeks colored slightly, the hint of blush, a bridge between a blooming girl and a grown woman. The virus had changed her outside appearance just enough to be glorious, without overdoing it.  
  
She stepped back to see the rest of her body. Standing naked in the mirror, she was amazed at the changes the virus had made...full round perky breasts, firm and smooth, with sensitive nipples. Reaching down she spread her legs slightly, admiring the smooth sensitive lips of her pussy...the way they glistened and shone, even though she wasn't fully wet or aroused. Behind her she heard a sound in the bedroom and emerged again to see Henry waking up. She smiled to herself, knowing there would be plans to make...She wondered what Henry had in mind for summer. There must be places he wanted to go with her for the vacation. She did want to see Lily and Tanya, maybe convince them to come along, but she did also want to hear what Henry was planning.

Henry awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom window, his body feeling as rested as ever, and stronger too. He stretched his arms and yawned. It was incredible how he felt. He saw Lucy in the doorway to the washroom and his eyes took her in. His sight was improved as well, and what he saw made his morning wood even more pronounced. "Good morning darling!" He said with a considerable husk in his voice, moving to the side of the bed and pulling her back atop him, his lips planting a gentle kiss on hers as he held her close. "How do you feel?" He asked, already knowing the answer, as his hands caressed her back. Lucy purred happily as she clambered back into bed, straddling him as she stroked her fingers down her Daddy's muscular chest. She rubbed his cock's underside with her pussy lips... lightly moistening.  
  
"God, I feel so awesome!...Its like I slept for days, I'm so refreshed! And look at me! I'm... so perfect..." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "What happened Daddy? Did you do anything special?" Her purrs were so tantalizing that Henry had to make a conscious effort not to take her then and there. While he very much wanted to, the fact was that they had to have a discussion about what had happened, and what would be happening soon. Henry wasn't nervous about the end result of the conversation (given the virus' hold on Lucy beyond her normal affection for him) but it was one they had to have. He grit his teeth as she teased him with her sex, his hands coming to steady her hips so he could think straight enough to have an intelligent conversation. A difficult proposition given the beauty atop him.

He kissed her lips gently and held her still. "Daddy had been working on a project. And my darling little girl was the first... test." He said slowly, his hands caressing her hips even as he held her in place. "The project took my beautiful Lucy and made her perfect," he said with a smile, caressing her cheek gently. "And with your help, I think we can... improve your friends as well."

Lucy slowly turned and slid off Henry into the spooned position. Lying snugly on her side, she wiggled her bottom against his crotch, the head of his cock poking between her legs to brush her lips. His big arms around her made her feel warm and wonderful. He had previously asked her to do bits and pieces of research for him like viruses, and replication, but never the big project. She smiled as he called her beautiful now perfect. She did feel perfect. But she wanted to ask a few questions. Craning her neck she asked..."So...what did the project do Daddy? I feel wonderful...is that it? Did it...make me fuck you?" She didn't mind fucking Daddy. He was buff, and handsome...and sooo good at it.

It didn't matter which way she was against him, atop, spooned, or otherwise, she was his. And the feel of her against him was all he needed. His arms pulled her tight against him, his length, slipping through her legs. The gentle warmth of her sex, much diminished from the wet, steaming vice that had gripped him less than 12 hours ago. His lips brushed over the back of her neck as he explained the project. He looked up into her eyes as she turned her head, "Well... the project made some physical changes and some... mental ones," he said slowly trying how best to phrase the truth. "It may have... It certainly increases a girl's arousal. Does that bother you, darling?" He murmured before kissing her neck some more.

Lucy purred happily in her Daddy's embrace. "Not at all Daddy" she grinned up at him... "I love fucking with you!" she cooed, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Actually it would make things a lot more fun for some girls I know..." she said thoughtfully..."Some of them are such prudes...they could use a little love now and again" She was already thinking of several girls, nice girls who were very shy and timid. No doubt they would gain a little confidence if they had some cock now and again. She could also think of several stuck up bitches who could do with a big thick cock like her Daddy's to shut them up too. The pair of them lay in comfortable sloth, naked skin pressed together in the rising light.

By the time either of them felt like getting up, the sun had been shining on the Overcity for a few hours. Lucy smiled happily, closing her eyes as her Daddy massaged her tant flat tummy, coming tantalizingly close to her pussy and tits but never fully reaching them. She retaliated by grinding her ass back against him, he tight bubbly butt-cheeks squeezing and caressing his cock. She reached over her head to stroke Henry's face, her head nuzzling his chest. "Well Daddy, I know two friends that would absolutely LOVE your attention...Lily and Tanya. Lily is rather shy, could use a little help to feel comfortable about herself, and about...well...you'll find out. And Tanya...well to be honest, she's the hottie of uni, everyone wants to get into her cunt, but she only lets the best guys in there... I bet you could give her a whole new standard. Plus both of them are like...my best friends forever!" Lucy rolled slowly until she lay flat against him, his cock nestled between her legs, the head rubbing up against her pink pussy lips. Her hard nipples rubbed teasingly over Henry's chest as she played with him..."Who do you want to go see first? It doesn't matter who we see first...I was hoping that you'd let both of them come on our summer holiday trip!"

It had been many years since Henry could truly enjoy a 'sunrise' in the Overcity. And his exhaustion from last night meant he'd missed today's the sun shining by the time either of them felt like rising. Often he'd journey from the Undercity to be with his darling Lucy when he could but had to make his way back for his research in the Undercity. He could move freely through the Overcity, it was true, but his work and his obligations often necessitated moving to the Undercity as soon as day broke. He could spend _some_ days in the Overcity, going to Lucy's cheerleading competitions or just spending time with her. But most of his days were on his research. Now, with his research complete, an entire world, worlds rather, were open to him. And to Lucy and co.

He grunted in arousal at the mere mention of his little girl's gorgeous friends. If Henry didn't have Lucy, Tanya would have been his first target on sheer beauty alone. Lily would have soon followed given her sweet disposition. But the notion of his teasing, gorgeous daughter _encouraging_ him to add them to their fun... it was almost too much. "Of course they can... can come on our... trip," He panted into her ear even as two of his fingers dipped into her sex, coated in her aphrodisiac juices almost instantly.  
  
Normally Lucy was very modest at home, but today Lucy felt brazen and bold. She rose out of bed and strolled over to her wardrobe completely naked. She felt alive and fresh this morning and took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She felt taller and sexier. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, her mouth curled into a teasing smile. Idly she wondered about last night, she had never said the words 'slut, whore, cunt, fuck...' and yet they rolled off her tongue like she had known them and been speaking them all her life. From the corner of her eye, she saw her Daddy sitting up in her bed admiring her ass. His thick cockmeat was also standing to attention. Grinning, she leaned over and spread her legs wide, taking care to part her pussy lips to show off her incestuous cunt. "You like what you see Daddy?...you like eye-raping your little daughterwhore?" she purred, sending shivers down her own spine.

Henry watched in a trance as his lucious daughter slid out of the bed, walking with a model's grace and a pornstar's depravity all at once toward the dresser. His eyes followed every moment. His enhanced vision catching every detail. His mind thinking back to the myriad ways he had taken her to start and how much they'd experimented as the sun went down. Even after seeing it, even after _fucking_ it at least a dozen times within the past 24 hours, Henry's lips parted and a gasp of pure desire, followed swiftly by a moan, came as her perfect pussy came into view. "I like doing quite a bit more than eye-raping," he growled and in a flash he was behind her. His arm on her waist pulled her up, back to his front as his other hand pushed his cockhead slowly, agonizingly slowly inside her. "Tell Daddy," he murmured in her ear. "Tell Daddy how much you love his cock inside you. Then, tell Daddy which of my little girl's gorgeous little friends makes your cunt the hottest when she thinks about helping her Daddy take them." His fingers diving down from her waist to rub along her cunt as his cock pushed further inside.

Lucy didn't know what was coming over her. It seemed entirely natural for her Daddy to be in her bedroom, his thick cock stretching her cunt open against her wardrobe mirror. Only a day ago she was a virgin girl studying in university. Now she moaned and wrapped her thighs around Henry's waist, urging him to press deeper into her hungry snatch! Her eyes gleamed as she felt his fingers on her clit, "Mmmm...more Daddy! Fuck me more!" she gasped, "I love it! I love every inch of it inside me!" It took mere moments for her orgasm to explode, drenching their joined hips and the mirror with sweet squirting juices. Her soaked cunt was soon filled with thick hot cum as Henry's cock exploded inside her, filling her cunt up with delicious gooey fucksauce.

The natural order of Lucy and Henry's relationship had been blasted away in a torrent of fuckjuices and they couldn't be happier. Lucy's high, sing-song voice rang sweetly in his ears as he took her again and again. Her words were anything but sweet. They were filth, the best kind of filth from his gorgeous daughter as he each thrust sank his cock further into her cunt. Even the virus-induced stamina was no barrier to his swift release. Having his little girl wrap her hips around him and urge him onward had that effect. There would be times for marathon fuck sessions in the future. For now, he let her lead him from their bedroom -- her giggling all the way -- toward their custom hot tub. Before they entered the bathroom, he spun her and pushed her back against the wall to plaster his lips to hers, moaning into the kiss before pulling away and letting her lead him to the bubble bath.

Satiated for the moment, the two of them enjoyed a leisurely bath in the hot-tube together. Lucy scrubbed her hair thoughtfully, ideas bubbling away in her brain. "Well, Daddy, me Tanya and Lily have been thinking about a little getaway someplace... either on the station, or perhaps a little trip down to Terra Firma." she explained. "It actually depends if you have free time, or if you're too busy to go anywhere far." She took the loofah and rubbed her front idly, "I mean... you've been hard at work with that new project. Do you need more time? or do you have deadlines and meetings to go to?" she asked.  
  
Before the events of last night, Lucy was in two minds about where to go. Lily had mentioned a sweet little nature spot down on earth. Some place called the Amazon. Long ago it had been a savage rainforest before it had been destroyed by deforestation. Recent restoration projects had brought back a significant portion of the forest, along with some of the indigenous species. Lily loved nature, and would have been over the moon to spend a week or two of their summer there. Conversely, Tanya had other ideas of where to go. Like Henry, Tanya lived in the Undercity. How she attended the same university as Lucy was a mystery. One day while at BDSM club, she boldly stated that they (Tanya and Lily) were going to be taking a trip to Las Vegas, the gambling city on earth. Tanya loved nightlife, and all risque activities that went with it. There was no doubt Tanya and Lily would indeed spent a week or so there, but they had invited Lucy to join them. Lucy was happy to go with either idea, and she would love for Henry to come too.  
  
Lucy waded through to Henry, who was seated up to his neck in the foamy water. His eyes were closed with a smile on his face. Lucy reached out underwater, grabbing his balls. She grinned at his grunt as his eyes snapped open. "Oi, Daddy, did you hear me?" she purred, as her other hand wrapped around his cock as she snuggled into his side. "Do you have any agenda for summer?" His eyes snapped open and he grunted as she gripped his balls lightly. He smirked as she purred and came to his side, his long, virus-fueled muscled arm coming to wrap her in his embrace.  
  
"My agenda is solely for you," He murmured before kissing her lips lovingly, even as his hand cupped a breast. "Let's head to Las Vegas," he said softly, nuzzling her neck. "Tanya and Lily can join us for a more... luxurious ride there. And you can show them your surprise." He smirked, knowing that the surprise would only be revealed in the presence of another woman. But he had a feeling Lucy would love it... almost as much as Lily and Tanya would.

Lucy's smile was all innocent and pure... even as her hand cupped his balls and stroked his cock. "Mmmm, can we take the Black Swan Cruise ship?" she asked eagerly, moving from his side to sit in his lap. The foamy water blocked his view of her hips and crotch, but he felt every inch of her cunt slowly sinking down onto his cock and squeezing with lustful energy. She reached past him and pressed a button on the wall, bringing a screen down from the ceiling before them. "Black Swan." she intoned, as she rested her head back on his muscular chest. Oooo this felt so wrong! This was the little pool that Daddy had scrubbed her when she was a wee baby! It was the pool where Tanya and Lily had shared truth or dare secrets when they were preteens... and now this was the pool where Daddy fucked his sweet nubile slut daughter's cunt!  
  
Lucy shuddered pleasurably before composing herself. An image of the Black Swan had come up on the holographic screen. It was an enormous space-liner, modeled after the old cruise liners from ancient earth holidays. A mini-city in itself, it could house a million people and ferry them too and from each station in the most luxurious way possible. As it was one of the Government's sponsored leisure vessels, it contained everything one might expect in an Overcity though Lucy instinctively knew there were small pockets of the Undercity hidden away in the bowels of the vessel. "It's perfect, Daddy! We've seen it come every summer, and it always docks this time of year. Yet we never get to go cause you're always busy!...Can we go this time, Please please please?" she begged. Lucy gave Henry her best puppy dog eyes...before grinding on his cock for good measure. "Can we? Can we? You can take pictures of me doing fun family stuff like rock climbing and jet skiing!" she said brightly. "Or..." her smile turned lecherous..."You can take a video of my ass being stretched open on your cock... while you finger me!" She knew he was going to say yes... but she always wanted to earn her rewards. Before yesterday, that was by working hard and getting top grades. Now, she could add 'being a dirty fucktoy' to her list of negotiation tactics.

For as long as Henry could remember, Lucy had always been able to keep her features composed into a vision of perfect, innocent sweetness. She was a master at manipulating her Daddy into getting what she wanted. But now those features were being paired with the teasing flutter of her fingers across his ball sack, her hand slowly stroking his cock. Her eager query helped considerably as she gracefully moved in the water to come to his lap. He smirked at her request. Lucy certainly had an appreciation for the finer things in life.  
  
"Well that's quite expens..." Henry didn't quite finish his sentence as his cock -- obscured by the scented bubbles of the hot tub -- pushed into her impossibly tight cunt. His eyes nearly rolled back as he moaned, his hands coming to her hips, holding her in place. No need to bounce her atop his shaft with the urgent hunger of last night, content to feel her constricting tightness around him as he nuzzled her neck, panting softly. "Expensive." He panted right as she intoned for the display. He was familiar with the luxury cruise line. It had actually come across his desk as a "target of opportunity" for the STI -- that Henry had yet to name -- he had corrupted his darling daughter with. Expensive, luxurious and utterly exclusive, it catered to the richest, most beautiful, even while employing some of the most... disreputable parts of the Undercity for security and more depraved activities.  
  
Her puppy dog eyes were wholly unnecessary. He would have agreed with the notion of a luxury suite to get Lucy, Tanya and Lily alone for the asking. Her begging in that high, sweet voice would have made him buyout the entire liner if he could get the line of credit from his contacts. When she ground her ass down against his pubic bone and her cunt squeezed his shaft, he moaned and nodded vigorously before turning his head to kiss her cheek and lap at her neck. "Th-that sounds wonderful, darling," he murmured, half distracted. The image of her rock-climbing in the tight elastics made his cock pulse.  
  
He pulled back to let his hips rock upward slowly, trying to tease her as she teased him. Licking his lips, a hunger in his gaze. Her lecherous smile met his own. He moaned again at her lewd words, his hands on her hips coming and spreading her cheeks as his hips no longer rolled but bounced to thrust up into her. "Daddy does... does want to... to take his little girl's asshole for the first time," He hissed, his two middle fingers coming as he parted her cheeks to meet in the middle, prodding the tight pucker of her backdoor. "Does my darling little daughter want Daddy to film the first time her Daddy fucks her tight shitter?" He hissed before plastering his lips to hers. One of his fingers pressing gently against her hole even as his other hand came and swiftly input the code to book the Honeymoon Suite for him, Lucy, Tanya and Lily.

It had taken all of Henry's willpower to not go overboard and fuck Lucy's asshole then and there in the hot tub. But her mouth and pussy had served just as well, leaving her anal deflowering for the hand-less, guided camera drone he had packed for their trip. It was one of many firsts Henry would hope to encounter during their journey. The screams of excitement from Tanya and Lily when Lucy told them via holo that he would finance their trip to Terra Firma's Las Vegas were amusing. Even more amusing was that the two girls couldn't see below Lucy's waist and her Daddy on his knees, lapping at her intoxicating cunt. His tongue prodding at her asshole, a gentle reminder of what would happen on their trip.  
  
The memory brought a smile to Henry's lips as they strode through the astroport, his eyes shaded with a custom-made set of sunglasses to avoid the retina scanners. It was a small price to pay to move unobstructed given his history. The authorities knew of him, knew he was a financial backer of their... charities and knew of his own powerful friends. But the retina scanners were automated and Henry didn't need that hassle. Not with his stunning daughter beside him. He smiled as they reached the Black Swan's dock and he pulled Lucy's back to his front, bending down to nibble her ear. "I do hope that your friend's excitement didn't prevent them from getting the dock and time confused," He murmured, his hands gently stroking her hips.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Black Swan was just coming into port on New Chicago Station. It had already done a circuit of some of the other stations and New Chicago was the last stop before starting a new roundtrip. At five miles long, 2 miles tall and 1.5 miles wide, it was the largest luxury liner of it's class. It had its own president, senate, and police force to control its near one million travelers. The ship had started out ferrying just cargo and people, but the popularity of its journey grew so much that it slowly became an entertainment vessel. Entire sections had been converted into permanent residence for space-loving citizens. Lucy had always talked about going on a trip, and had hinted that She and Tanya and Lily would share a journey to some historic place on earth. Now was the time to do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


End file.
